


Romance!

by planetsandpeaches



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, M/M, i thought it'd be cute, umm idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandpeaches/pseuds/planetsandpeaches
Summary: Marty's daughter has a lot of questions. Marty has all the answers





	Romance!

**Author's Note:**

> My only defense is that i wrote this at midnight so that's why it's shitty

Romance! 

 

Summary: Marty's daughter has a lot of questions. Some, he's not even sure how to answer. 

\----

 

"Daddy!" Marty's 6 year-old Angel came running down the stairs the second she discovered he was home from a long day of practice. She jumped into his arms and he scooped her arm and carried her to the living room, setting her down on the couch. this was their usual routine, he would put her down, take off his jacket and shoes, and set down next to her. 

Then she would crawl onto his lap.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Angel?"

She frowned, like something tremendous was plaguing her thoughts. "How do Jack and Bitty work?"

Marty paused. "W-what?"

She pursed her tiny lips and crossed her arms in a fashion she could only have learned from her mother. "When I was littler you told me that romance is when a boy and a girl fall in love. But I heard jack and bitty say they were in love. So how does that work?

He laughed at his own ridiculousness. "Oh, jesus. I suppose I need to be a bit more open-minded." 

"What does that mean?" 

"Oh, um. Think about more than just myself."

"So like selfless?"

"Yeah I guess. Well anyways, when I told you romance is when a boy and a girl fall in I was not being open-minded. Sometimes boys fall in love with boys."

"Okay. Can girls fall in love with girls?"

"Of course, Angel."

She grinned. "Daddy, you know how I call uncle tater uncle even though he isn't my uncle?"

"Yeah?"

"And I call Thirdy and his wife uncle and aunt?"

"Yeah."

"Can I call Jack uncle Jack?"

"Of course."

"But what about Bitty? I can't call him aunt because he's not a wife. But Jack is already the uncle in that-" she pauses, testing out the new meaning of the word "romance."

"You can call them both uncle."

Her eyes widened "really?"

"Of course."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Can uncle Jack and uncle Bitty come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"I suppose"

\------

"Jack guess what!" The 6 year-old was practically bouncing off the walls the next day.

"What, Angel?" 

"Daddy said I could call you and Bitty my uncles!" She was gleaming. 

The night went on and eventuallly Angel  
got bored of the adult talk so she disappeared and came back with two barbie dolls.

"Daddy!"

"Yes?"

She showed him her two female barbie dolls, who appeared to be holding hands. "They have a romance!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave likes and kudos!! 
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr @isleofflightlessgays


End file.
